Chasing Fire
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: Chase and Everest love each other so much they told everyone about their relationship. They never leave each other's side for their love for one another, but when a fire scared the life out of both of them, what will they do to get back to normal OR is that even possible. How will they cope with their new scars in life?
1. The Fire

_AN: This is just a short story, but if you want more. I will be happy to do more. I just need to find the time._

_This includes (Chase x Everest) and (Marshall x Skye). This has nothing to do with other stories of mine._

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own PAW Patrol. This will have none of My OCs or others. It is all of the other characters in PAW Patrol._

**Chasing Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fire**

Day: May 14, 2019. Time: 11:40 am

Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Everest were out on Jake's Mountain doing some hiking with each other. Chase and Everest had just made Marshall and Skye face their fears on telling each other their feelings to each other and it was successful. All four of them decided to go to the forest to get some fresh air. It was a hot day but they all but one didn't mine, but they just wanted to be together.

Chase takes a deep breath, "What a nice day to just walk around the forest together guys."

"Ya," Marshall responded with a huge smile on his face looking back at Chase and Everest, "Thank you for earlier."

"No problem Marshall," Chase answered.

Chase and Everest chuckled and Marshall Skye blushed red.

"Hey, stop blushing Skye," teased Marshall.

"I will when _you _stop blushing," Skye talked back.

Chase and Everest just giggled and Everest leaned against Chase making him kiss her on the lips.

After a while, the four pups stopped under a tree to take a break from the hike.

"Ugh, when can it snow again," Everest complained. Chase came up to her and kissed her head.

"It won't snow in a long time Ev," Chase responded.

"I can't wait that long," Everest moned.

Everest nuzzled up to Chase, they were admiring the couple in front of them. "Aw, aren't they cute together," Chase said.

"They reminded me of you and me when we started out," Everest said smiling at her mate.

All four of the pups then laid down and took naps. It was so hot that it made the pups tiered and they napped off.

* * *

At the Lookout.

Ryder and Rocky were in the garage working on Ryder's ATV. Zuma and Rubble were down by the bay helping out Captain Turbot with some fish crates.

"Hey, Rocky, can you give me a three-quarters wrench?" Ryder asked the mix-breed.

"Sure thing Ryder," Rocky responded with a smile on his face.

Rocky went over to the toolbox and got what Ryder asked for and trotted back over and gave Ryder the three-quarters wrench.

"Here you go," Rocky said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ryder said.

* * *

Down by the Bay.

"That is the last of it Captain Turbot," Rubble said setting down a fish create on the docks. Zuma, Rubble, and Captain Turbot were unloading Captain Turbot's boat because Turbot just got back from an Antarctic fishing trip. He got a _ton_ of fish.

"Wow, Captain Turbot, you got a lot of fish," Zuma getting off the boat.

"Yep, thanks pups for the help. You want some?" Turbot handed Zuma and Rubble some fish.

Zuma and Rubble backed up a bit and cringed at the smell of the fish, "Ah, no, thanks, Captain." Zuma said stepping back.

"Ok, suit yourself." Captain Turbot said throwing a raw fish into his mouth.

"Um, we going now." Rubble said.

"Ok, cya,"

Zuma and Rubble ran off the pier and into town.

"Too close," Zuma said out of breath.

"Ya, I don't like fish. None of us do. When will Turbot know that?" Rubble complained.

Zuma wasn't paying attention. He was staring toured the forest, "Rubble?"

"What is- Oh," Rubble saw what Zuma saw.

"Aren't Chase, Everest, Marshall, and Skye in the forest?" Zuma asked.

"Ya," Rubble replied.

Both of them gasp, "They're still in there! We need to call Ryder!" Zuma shouted.

"Ryder, Ryder, come in!" Zuma panicked.

"_What's up, Zuma?" _Ryder asked in a concerned tone because of the panic in his pup's voice.

"There is a FIRE in Adventure Bay Woods! Chase, Everest, Marshall, and Skye went for a walk in there!"

Ryder was stunned. Not one, not two, not three, but four of his beloved pups are in major danger.

"Don't worry Zuma we'll save them! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder then hit the all call button on his pup-pad. "PAW Patrol, To the Lookout.

* * *

Back with Chase, Everest, Marshall, and Skye.

Chase felt the heat of the fire beating against his body. At one point it got so hot it started to burn. Chase shot up awake only to be nearly scared to death because he was now surrounded by fire he could only see Everest. _Where's Marshall and Skye? _He asked himself.

Chase then went over to Everest and shook her awake as fast as possible.

"Everest, Everest, wake up. We need to get out of here!" Chase said into her ear.

Everest slowly woke up to the crackling and scorching heat of a forest fire. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the flames of the fire super close to her like a predator about to eat her. Chase noticed and got in the way of the flames. He was burned heavily and he coughed in pain at his new burns.

Chase walked over to Everest to see if she was ok.

"Everest? You ok?" he said in a hoarse voice of pain.

"Ya, but what about you? You just saved me, your hurt now." Everest countered.

"I know, I'll be fine," Chase said nuzzling her, "Where, is-"

Chase was cut off on what he saw. He saw Marshall and Skye up and worried. Chase then heard the cracking of a tree, only to realize that tree was about to fall onto Marshall.

"MARSHALL!" Chase shouted has he got the remaining of his strength and he darted toured Marshall and Skye.

"Chase? Uff!" Marshall said his name but then was pushed out of the way, "What-" he was cut off by seeing his friend, his brother, his pal, look at him as a tree fell onto him.

"CHASE!" They all cried. Everest started to cry for her mate, Skye joined her. Marshall was dazed.

Chase after some of the flames and dust cleared the pups could see their friend. The only good this is that the tree had crushed his hind legs, no one knows how bad it is under the log. The branches were still on fire and the flaming fingers were creeping up the log to Chase.

Seeing this Marshall, with his fire knowledge, he grabbed as much dirt as possible with Skye helping. Everest walked over to her mate to try and dig him out.

Chase howled in pain. This made Everest start to cry because she hated seeing her friends in pain, especially her mate.

Marshall starts to try to bury the flaming tree in the dirt. After a while, the tree was out but the flames were roaring around them. Chase managed to speak in a hoarse tone, "Guys, there's still time for *cough* *cough* to get out of here."

Chase was bleeding heavily from his head, sides, and most likely his hind legs. He was burned all over and some of his furs has been burned off and under it was now black and very red skin. The poor German Shepherd didn't want his friends to risk their lives to try and save him.

"We're not leaving without you!" Marshall said almost in tears.

"We'll get you out!" Skye said in tears as she started to help Everest dig him out.

Marshall then tried into helping Chase get out from under the tree. When he did the log moved off of Chase by like two centimeters. Chase couldn't hold in the pain and let out a huge howl of pain and he started to cry because the pups were trying to help but they were making it worse.

"STOP!" Chase yelled in agony startling the others," Just… Stop… I'm… too injured to move. Just Go!"

Marshall and Skye stopped and looked to Chase, "We'll get help. Please be alive when we get back," Marshall pleaded.

Just then, Chase passed out because of the pain and suffering he is going through. Marshall and Skye turned to get out and get help. They tried to get Everest to come with but she would not move. Just as Marshall and Skye were about to give up on Everest, she got up and said, "We need to get help now!"

That is what we are going to do. Marshall, Skye, and Everest headed to where they thought were Adventure Bay was. Marshall and Skye were in front while in the back was Everest. Marshall and Skye ran over a log that was a bridge for a deep cavern. They waited for Everest to come over, but before she could another tree fell and set the log on fire making it impossible to cross it without falling.

"EVEREST!" Skye shouted.

"I'M OK!" Everest shouted on the other side, "There is no other way for me to get to you."

"We'll find a way. We just-" Marshall said but was cut off by Everest.

"There isn't enough time. Go without me. I will meet with you and the other pups where Chase is." Everest said.

Marshall and Skye could only nod and they both ran as fast as they could through the forest to get to Adventure Bay.

Meanwhile, Everest ran all the way back to where Chase was. He was out cold the flames were so close to him, so Everest did her best to bury them with dirt so they won't burn her or Chase.

* * *

With Ryder and the other three pups. Time: 1:09 pm

They were using Marshall's ultimate fire truck with Rocky diving, Zuma on the later and using the hose to spray the wild flames, and Rubble with Ryder with another hose fighting the flames on the ground.

Just then Marshall and Skye came out of the flames of the forest. Ryder was happy to see them. They were only minorly burned, but when Ryder noticed that Chase and Everest didn't come out. His heart sank.

"Where's Chase and Skye?" Ryder asked worriedly.

Skye and Marshall exchanged scared stares at each other. Ryder saw this and immediately went into a panic attack.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, they're still in there!?" Ryder yelled in fear for his pups lives.

Skye and Marshall could only nod at Ryder's assumption.

"WYDER! The fiwe isn't going out! It's getting worse!" Zuma yelled from the ladder.

Just then the flames got bigger and bigger. "We can't control it anymore!" Rocky yelled as he came out of the truck.

"NO! Chase and Everest are still in there!" Skye yelled.

Just as anything couldn't get any worse, very dark clouds came in. Then, like a miracle from heaven, it started to rain. It poured like there was no tomorrow. The pups saw that the rain started to put the fire out. The fire screamed in pain as the rain kept falling. The pups took their chances. Marshall and Skye looked at each other and ran to the ultimate fire vehicle and got their fire gear on.

After a minute Marshall and Skye had their gear on with oxygen tanks and masks. The other pups and Ryder got oxygen tanks and masks as well.

"Ok, the rain should start to help us and we need to find Chase and Everest, NOW!" Ryder ordered, "Stay in groups of two. Marshall, Skye you take us to the last place Everest was and we will work from there. As for groups, Marshall and Skye, Zuma and Rocky, and Rubble and I.

"Skye, use you chopper to look from the sky and point out anything to us," Ryder said.

"This puppy got to fly!" Skye yipped.

The pups howled with excitement thinking they will find Chase and Everest soon.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said and they all headed into the forest.

* * *

Back with Chase and Everest.

Everest laid down because of the heat and exhaustion from trying to fight the fire. Both Everest and Chase were right next to each other and Everest was trying her best to protect Chase from anything else.

It then started to rain. Everest was relieved with joy that they might be ok. Chase then started to stir and maybe just then tried to get up but a huge wave of pain came over him and he howled loudly in agony. His hind legs were still pinned and if he even try to move he would be met with his legs feeling like they are coming off. Everest instantly crawled closer over to him because, one, she was worried about him, and two she was in pain as well and she couldn't walk without pain going through her spine.

"Chase, Chase, it's ok. Marshall and Skye are coming back with help," Everest assured him.

Chase responded with such a hoarse voice it made Everest's heart wrench, "Everest? *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* *gasp* *cough* *cough* *cough* W-w-why you s-still here? *cough* *cough* Go now before it is to *cough* *cough* late."

"No!" Everest now also coughing because of all the smoke from the dying fire, "I'm not going anywhere *cough* *cough* not without you."

Chase tried to respond but started to gasp and cough for air. He coughed up his own blood and is now choking on his blood. Everest tried to help him be to no avail. She too started to cough uncontrollably but not as severe as Chase. Chase then said, "Everest?" *cough* *cough*

"Yes, Chase?" *cough*

"I want you to know *cough* *cough* *cough* that I *cough* *cough* Love You with *cough* *cough* with all my heart. I would never want to *cough* *cough* die without you."

"Don't say that Chase, *cough* *cough* we are going to be fine *sniffles* it's raining. The pups will soon find us."

"Their's not enough time *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* Everest, leave, save your self."

"I'm not leaving you *sniffles* I love you too much."

"GO!" Those were the final words Chase said before passing out again.

Everest did not listen to his request and only got closer to him as the fire died around them. She nuzzled his face and his stomach. She could hear his wheezing and heart beating slowly.

Soon enough Everest passed out on Chase's limp body because of the stress and pain she was in, but before she did she howled as loud as she could to get the attention of anyone who was near.

* * *

Back with the other pups and Ryder.

Skye was flying in her fire chopper looking for any sign of Everest or Chase. So far she was having no luck. On the ground, it was just as hard if not harder. The pups are trying to sniff out Chase and/or Everest but everything smelled the same. The only smell was wet ground and smoke.

Rocky really wasn't having it. It was now poring and it made him as wet as a fish in the ocean. Although he is wet he wants to find his friends. He would really like to find them alive.

Zuma was just thinking of all the outcomes of this. Zuma has a habit of not being scared but now he fears the worst for his friend right now and he really can't stop thinking that both Chase and Everest could be dead.

Rubble was worried sick about the two pups. All the pups in including him all thought of Chase being a brother figure to all of them. Chase would always be there for any of them. Rubble thought of all the times when Chase encouraged him to face his fears of spiders, like when they needed to save Jake from one of the many caves in Adventure Bay.

Skye was heartbroken that her two best friends could be gone forever. Chase and Everest have just recently told everyone about their relationship to everyone and got Marshall and her to finally face their fears and tell each other their feelings. Skye kept thinking of all the good time they had together and why she didn't stay with them. Skye started to cures herself but then realized that Chase and Everest would not want that. She became determined to find them alive.

Now Marshall. He all ways saw Chase as a brother to him as well as Everest as a sister. The last thing he wanted was for them to die because he didn't find them in time. He saw the pain Chase was in and Marshall swore that the last thing he will do is find them.

Ryder was the one who was the most worried. He knew that both of them were mates. Chase being his first pup of the PAW Patrol and the brother figure for all the pups, Ryder knew he needed to find his two beloved pups and fast.

"Any sign of them Skye?" Ryder asked through his pup-pad.

"_Negative, everything looks the same," _Skye responded, _"Wait, I might have something."_

Ryder held his breath hoping to hear Skye found them.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RYDER COME QUICK!" _Skye was in tears on the other end.

"SKYE?! Did you find them?" Ryder asked.

* * *

_AN: That was is a story that I have started to help me think about Barkingburg Has Fallen. I should be able to finish and publish the final chapter of Barkingburg Has Fallen sometime next week._

_Till next time._

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


	2. Recovery

_AN: Another chapter of Chasing Fire._

_Word count: 3,929_

**Chasing Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**Recovery?**

"_AHHH!_" Skye cried over the radio.

"SKYE! Did you find them?" Ryder asked.

"_Yes, but come now!" Ryder could hear Skye starting to cry. _

Ryder and the other pups run to where Skye was, and what they saw was Skye crying over an unconscious Everest and Chase. Ryder's heart sank. Two of his pups were found in critical condition. At this point, they don't even know if they are still alive.

"Marshall," Ryder ordered.

"On it," Marshall obeyed.

Marshall came up to Everest and Chase's bodies, what he saw was heart aking. He first took off his oxygen mask and gave it to Chase while he ordered Rocky to give his to Everest which he did with no protest. Everest had some burns, her left side was burned and fur was gone, her face was scratched up, and was laying right next to Chase. Chase was the worst, he was burned badly on both left and right sides from neck to bum and now had a huge deep scratch across his left eye left to right, some of it on his mouth. Both Everest and Chase were covered in black soot and scratched up. Marshall separated them as quickly and quietly as possible knowing that Everest would not want to move away from Chase. Once he did that he ordered Rubble to get his shovel and dig Chase out. "Rubble, get your shovel and dig Chase out of this mess."

"Rubble on the Double," Rubble said.

Rubble got his shovel out and went to the other side of the log to dig Chase out. Once Chase's legs were clear enough Marshall carefully pulled with the help of Ryder and Rocky, pulled Chase out from under the log. His legs were crushed. Blood soaked his legs and both were visibly broken because both were bent in a way that they were not supposed to and they could see the bone. That made Zuma vomit.

"Marshall, check him out," Ryder said on the verge of tears.

Marshall slowly walked over to Chase's limp body and got his X-ray out and began to check Chase out. He started with his hind legs and saw that his hind legs had multiple breaks, cracks, and frackers. He checked the rest of Chase's bones and then switched to another setting on his X-ray so he could see Chase's organs. He saw that Chase's right lung had collapsed. He was not getting enough oxygen.

"And?" Skye said wiping her tears.

"He is not good," Marshall said, "We can't just take him to Katie's. We need to take him to the hospital ASAP."

"What about Everest?" Zuma asked.

Marshall when over to the unconscious husky and looked over her thoroughly. He took out his X-ray again and took a look. To his surprise, Everest's right front paw had a huge fracture. There was that, plus the scratches from the trees and like Chase, Everest had a deep gash across her right eye from right to left. Almost the exact opposite of Chase's.

Marshall came up to Ryder sadly and reported, "Everest is not as bad as Chase, but they both need to get to the hospital now."

Now, because Marshall gave them oxygen Everest started to wake up which Marshall didn't want at this time.

Everest started to moan in pain and once she saw Chase laying on the ground she tried to crawl over to him but the pups tried to stop her. She was in so much pain but she pushed herself to get to Chase. Once she made it to Chase she was howling in pain but nuzzled next to him. Again the scene broke the pups and Ryder's hearts.

"Everest can you please come with us to the hospital. We need you and Chase to come to the hospital," Marshall said will a worrying tone.

Everest could only nod, but then she looked back to Chase with tears in her eyes.

"Everest?" Skye asked concerned for her friend.

Everest looked up at her and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She tried again but the same result. Nothing. The pups looked at her with confused expressions. Everest realized she couldn't talk and to single them while pointing at her throat and shaking her head.

Ryder got the message and reported to his pups, "Pups, Everest lost her voice right now. She can't speak."

All the pups gasped in horror.

"We need to get an ambulance here. I can't just go to the Lookout, wait for everything to be unloaded, change into my EMT truck, and then race all the way back here. It would take to long and Chase is in very critical condition," Marshall spoke.

"You're right Marshall," Ryder said.

"Plus, Ryder, I will need to say here and oversee the cleaning up and make sure the fire is out for good. The rain might have helped, but it is now only sprinkling," Marshall said will seriousness in his voice.

Just then sirens from the ABFD and ABPD could be heard in the distance. Soon, two ABPD officers came up in a Crown Vic and Explorer. The Fire department showed up with a brush truck, EMT truck, and fire engine. The ABFD and ABPD were very small and were under Chase and Marshall. Usually, if one of them is hurt Ryder will take control, but since Ryder is going will Everest and Chase Skye will be taking over the ABPD because she is third in command.

"Ok, Skye you are in charge of the ABPD until I come back and help," Ryder said.

"Ok?" Skye said nervously.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a Roll," Ryder shouted.

The EMTs came over and picked up Chase and Everest and put them in the back of the EMT truck with Ryder.

The two officers came over to Skye, "So, Ms. Skye. What do you want us to do?" asked one.

"Maybe we could investigate this fire and how it started. I don't think it was a coincidence that this happened. This could have been arson. I mean, when Ryder tells us the condition of Everest and Chase maybe we could conclude something then. In the meantime just help us control crowds and point out hot spots," Skye ordered.

"Yes ma'am," said both the officers.

With Marshall, the other firefighters were getting the hoses from the fire engine and brush truck. Marshall was barking orders to them, "Firefighter 21, 22, 23, and 24. Make sure you get all the hot spots. Firefighter 25, 26, and 20. Come with me and keep an eye out for anyone else who could be trapped."

"Yes sir!" they all said and broke into their groups.

* * *

Time: 3:56 pm Hospital.

The EMT truck was pulling up the Emergency Room part of the hospital. The two EMTs and Ryder put Chase and Everest on the stretcher and pushed them into the ER three nurses stopped what they were doing and rushed over.

The nurses got Everest who then passed out again to a room and rushed Chase strait to surgery on his legs and a collapsed lung.

During Chase's surgery, Ryder was with Everest in the room. Soon enough a doctor and two nurses came in.

"Are you Ryder?" asked the doctor.

"Yep," Ryder responded in a glum tone.

"Ok then, we have some news," Ryder looked up to the doctor, "Everest will be ok, but Everest cannot do any missions for two whole months."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Ryder was nearly in tears again.

"Her burns are so significant that I can't believe she is still alive. That is only the minimum time she needs. She might need more time according to her condition. I know about the physical damage. A mental therapist will come and see if her experience has left long term PTSD or other mental illnesses." The doctor explained.

Ryder just nodded.

"We will be moving Everest to the same room that Chase will be recovering in to keep it simple," said one of the nurses.

"Ok," Ryder said as he got up from the chair he was sitting at.

The doctor and the nurses started to get everything in the room ready to move. Once everything was ready and a path was made. The hospital staff moved Everest's bed up to floors at the third level and when they got their something was not right. The door was closed and locked. I was unlocked previously and opened so that they could simply move Everest in no fuss no muss. That wasn't the case.

The doctor went to the door and knocked a few times. No answer. He knocked again. Again no answer. He then knocked harder and louder. Then someone came to the door and opened it. The person looked to be a mom and was wearing skinny jeans with a white blouse. She had red hair large earrings. If looks could kill then she would have killed everyone outside the door. Her face had a smugly, angry, and just pure paranoid smile on her face which then faded into a scowl.

"What do you want?" she said in a very rude voice.

"Ma'am, if you could read this room was already taken," the doctor said.

"Well, this is my room now, first come first serve," the rude lady said.

"No, it is not. You aren't even injured," the Doctor countered.

"No, but my son is,"

"Where is your son,"

"He is in the bed,"

The doctor went into the room while the women tried to stop him. In fact, the bed looked like it was used but no one was in it.

"Ma'am where is your son?" asked a nurse.

"He's uhm… uh,"

"Ok, ma'am your son was released this morning from his broken leg. I'm going to ask you to leave now or I will call security." the doctor said.

"Well why do you need this room?" the lady said in a very smirking tone.

At this point, Ryder has had it. All he wants is his two pups get into a room as soon as possible because the other pups are coming to visit soon and Chase's surgery could be done any moment, "Ma'am, my two pups need this room more than you. I suggest you get out of the room with all your belongings and leave. Like the doctor said your son had a broken leg. That is nothing compared to my pups,-"

The rude lady cut him off, "Why are you being so selfish, young man? Your pups clearly don't need this room. I just need to get some sleep." Before she could close the door, Ryder and the doctor and the other nurses stopped the door from closing and pushed it all the way open. Security just got there and grabbed the women and struggled to get her out. As they were trying to get her out she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOUR RAPING ME! SOMEONE, CALL THE COPS!"

"Don't worry ma'am the cops are coming," a male nurse said as he helped the two security to restrain her.

Somehow she managed to get free and rushed right back into the room where Everest was now awake from her screaming and in pain. The lady tried to run up to Everest and kick the bed and throw her off it. Instead, Ryder punched her right in the face and the rude lady fell to the ground passed out.

"We are so sorry Ryder, she got away from our grip," said one of the security officers.

"It is fine, she's out for the count now. I'm glad she didn't hurt anyone," Ryder said calming down.

Just then, the two police officers from the fire came up with Skye and the rest of the pups in toe. "What happened here?" asked the first one.

"No one wants to explain it. Just get this monster out of here," the doctor said. The police did what was ordered of them and got the rude lady out of the room and kicked from the hospital after she came conscious again.

After that whole fiasco, Ryder went to one of the chairs in the room to sit down in and relax. The pups came in and greeted Everest and asked how she was doing and how she felt.

"I feel like heck," Everest responded in a hoarse voice.

"I bet, at least you can talk now. Here Everest. The doctor said you can have this and it might make you feel better," Marshall said as he pushed a photo of her and the pups and a pain killer tablet. Everest took the tablet. It tasted like liver and she loved it. The tablet went to work and relieved her of most of her pain. When she looked at the photo she saw Chase with her and they were as happy as can be. She then recalled all the memories that she and Chase have had in the past. When they were looking for treasure but instead got long johns and treasure. She remembered the first time he confessed to her and she did the same that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Chase was in his pup-house looking at the mirror. "Ok, Chase. You have been bottling up your feelings for a long time now. It is time to come clean. You need to tell her that you love her and that you want to go into a relationship," he said to himself to try and boast is confidantes._

_Chase then licked his paw and flatten his fur on his head to make him look better. Then he opened the door and took a big inhale of the Adventure Bay morning air. _

_Today Jake, Everest, Carlos, and Tracker were coming over today for some fun time because Ryder thought it would be a good idea for the pups to bond and play with each other, while he, Jake, and Carlos talk and catch up on life. For Chase, it would be a perfect time for him to confess his feelings for Everest and vice versa for Everest._

_Everest's POV_

_I was in Jake and I's cabin getting ready to go to the Lookout with Jake. I just had these feelings for a particular pup. I just can't bring myself to tell him. Like, what if he says 'No'. I would be heartbroken._

"_You ready Everest?" Jake called in the bathroom. _

"_Yes," I said in a nervous tone. _

_Jake must have caught that I'm nervous or something because he then said, "What's up Everest dude?" _

"_Nothing," I said in response._

_Jake, now fully dressed came out of the bathroom and knelt by me, "Hey, I know that look, don't hide it from me. What's wrong?" _

"_N… Nothing," I said again looking away, "I said nothing." _

"_Oh, I see there is a special pup that you… like," he said will and crud eating grin on his face. I swear I wanted to slap him right then and there, but I didn't. _

"_No, shut up," I said blushing. _

"_Hey, we don't use that language young pup!" he scolded at me. _

_My ears went down in shame. He noticed and apologized, "I'm sorry, you don't use that language, but it is my fault for pushing you." _

_I licked him and he laughed, "Ok, Jake fine I'll tell you," I said getting off of him. _

"_Ok, wait don't tell me. Um… mm… is it, Marshall?" Jake asked. _

_I was astounded, "What, no! I mean don't get me wrong I do like him but he is too clumsy for me," _

"_Ok then. Hmm… Zuma?" he asked again. _

"_No, Zuma likes the liquid form of water too much while I like the frozen form," I said. _

"_Rocky?"_

"_Again, no. Rocky doesn't like water at all. And before you guess Rubble or Tracker, they are both too young for me," I said getting a bit annoyed, "I like a particular pup that is fun and really never scared." _

"_Skye?" Jake asked stupidly. _

"_NO! Skye is a girl. I can't have pups with another girl- oops," I said angrily. _

"_WHAAAT, wait a minute. You want puppies and the only pup left is…CHASE! You like Chase and you want to have puppies with him?" Jake said half excited and half confused. _

"_I guess," I said now blushing a deep red like Marshall's fire truck if not redder._

"_Ok, sorry for my outburst, but wow. Do you think he likes you the same way?" Jake asked._

"_I don't know," I stuttered. _

"_Today would be a good time to ask him." _

"_Maybe," I said. _

_Then we got into his Ford Ranger truck and took to the road to the Lookout. _

_Chase's POV _

_I was walking into the Lookout to get some breakfast. I was met with five pairs of eyes as I walked in. _

"_Good morning Chase. Did you sleep well?" said Ryder as he walked in from the kitchen._

"_You slept in for two hours," Rubble said, "I almost missed breakfast." _

_I then looked at the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning and I usually woke up at six in the morning, "Well, I'm surprised that you guys are up at this hour due to the fact that we worked like heck for the past two days," I said yawning. _

"_That is true, but you worked your tail off all week you deserve to sleep in," Marshall said. _

"_Thanks, buddy," I thanked him. _

"_I can't wait for Tracker and Everest to be here, we are going to have so much fun," Skye said finishing up her breakfast._

_The pups howled in excitement and they all finished up and ran outside and started to play. Me, on the other hand, went up to my bowl to start eating. Ryder then walked by, I couldn't stop myself, "Ryder, can I talk to you?" I then blushed red. _

"_Sure," he looks at me, "Are you ok?" _

"_Ya, I'm fine, it's just," I said stuttering and playing with my paws on the floor._

"_You sure," Ryder asked. I blushed even harder._

"_Oh, I see there is there a special little pup that you 'like'," Ryder realized. _

"_**Crud**__," I thought. "I guess?" _

"_Come now your secret is safe with me," Ryder reassured me, "Is it, Skye?"_

"_No, it's not Skye its… its… Ev… er… est…" I stuttered hard._

"_Everest?" I nodded my head glumly._

"_I didn't see that coming. I thought you liked Skye?" _

"_Don't get me wrong, I do like her, but not as much as Everest. Everest is so kind and animal loving, and whenever some needs help in the mountains she's there and she is a tough pup like me."_

"_I see, how about to tell her about your feelings today." _

"_In front of everyone?" I asked scared._

"_No, I didn't mean that," but it was too late I was already out the door. I went straight into my pup-house. _

_I can't believe I took him seriously but I was in autopilot mode. I just sat in my pup house and waited. _

_After what seemed like two hours (30 minutes) I heard Tracker's jeep pull up and not too long after a Ford Ranger. I knew that Jake got a new truck and since there no snowcat sound I guessed Everest was with him. I opened my door and low and behold there was Everest getting out of the truck. We made eye contact and she started to run to me and I ran to her. We came so close to each other that our noses nearly touched. _

_There we were looking into each other's soles. We were blushing so hard and everyone was watching but something kept us from looking away. _

"_I've got to tell you something," we said in perfect unison. _

"_Wait. What?" again in perfect unison. _

"_You go first," she said blushing to look away slightly._

"_No, you. You said something first," I encouraged her._

"_No, you go first," she insisted. _

"_I insist," I urged her._

"_Alright fine, Chase," By now every human and pup that was at the Lookout at the time was watching. I myself was blushing redder than Marshall's truck," I… uh… I like you and I don't mean like, I mean like, like you." _

_I felt like my head was about to explode. I couldn't control myself and I blurted out, "Well the funny thing is I 'like', 'like' you too. I love you," I said the last part in a whisper. Then I swear I heard her head go boom and she nuzzled my neck. I NUZZLED HER BACK!_

_Everest's POV _

_I can't believe he said the same thing and does love me as I do him. We just needed a push and right time._

**End of Flashback **

The reminder made Everest start to sniffle. The pups noticed and tried to comfort her.

Just then a knock at the door and it came in Chase's doctor with Chase in a bed. Ryder got up from the chair to greet the doctor.

"Hello, doctor. Hows Chase?" Ryder asked anxiously.

"Hello. Chase is going to make a full recovery. His legs were pretty jacked up, but the surgery put them back into place and now he will need morphine through IV and will need to take pain killers for two and a half weeks. He will also need to stay here at the hospital for his collapsed lung. My guess is two weeks if not one in a half." the doctor explained.

"Oh, how long until he would be ready for missions?"

"He will have to go through physical therapy and mental therapy, so like in five if not seven months is my best guess."

"Gosh. Ok thank you, doctor," Ryder hugged the doctor.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just holler."

"We will," the pups said.

Everest looked to Chase who was out cold on his bed and asked Ryder, "Ryder? Can you move me closer to Chase?"

"Let me see if that is ok with the nurses," Ryder said and he walked out the door.

One minute later Ryder and two other female nurses came in. The nurses then got ready to move the bed and moved it closer to Chase's. They lowered the guard rails so that the two beds can sort of becoming one. Ryder thanked the nurses and they walked out.

Everest moved super carefully over by Chase and put her paw by his paw and hold it gently. Chase, although being out cold, use as little strength as possible and squeezed Everest's paw making her smile huge.

* * *

_AN: And there is chapter two of this story. I personally think I did a pretty good job on the flashback. What do you guys think? I looked up on how to heal a collapsed lung and let's just say I will go over more detail in the next chapter. _

_PLEASE PM/Review. I'm a nice guy._

_Till next Time_

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


	3. Nightmares and Surgery

_AN: Enjoy the third chapter._

_**Warning**__: The nightmares in this chapter are dark and gruesome_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

**Chasing Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**Night Terrors and Surgery**

It was now six in the morning. All the pups are asleep on the floor, Ryder is in a Chair snoring, and Everest is sleeping right next to Chase. Chase has not woken up from the surgery yet, but mentally he was awake. A nightmare even.

**Chase's Nightmare**

"_No, No, Leave just leave. I can't move," Chase howled in pain._

"_I'm not leaving you," Everest's voice was heard. _

"_No, AH," Chase was passing in and out of consciousness. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," he heard Everest's cry of pain and horror. _

**Reality**

Chase was twitching a little and Everest noticed.

She heard him mumble something under his breath, but couldn't make it out. He then started to squirm like a worm on the bed and if he kept that up his life support can come undone and he could suffer a huge amount of pain.

Everest then hit the call button with her paw and in came two nurses.

"What's the problem," one whispered.

"It's Chase, he won't stop squirming. I'm afraid that he might loosen his life support." Everest whispered in a worrisome tone.

"Ok, we might need to wake him up though," the other the nurse said while coming over to Chase's bed.

"RYDER! PUPS! EVEREST! I AM SORRY!" Chase howled waking everyone in the room.

**Back in Chase's Nightmare**

_Chase was up and trying to find his way out while ignoring the pain. Around him was the burning forest. He saw his friends burning and calling his name. _

"_CHASE! CHASE! HELP US!" they would call out. _

_When he tried to get to his friends they would disappear and a tree would fall on him every time. He would keep getting up and find them. He was stressed, he thought this was the real thing. _

_Then something out of the blue hit him. Then all his friends, not just from the PAW Patrol but from town. They have no emotion on their face and spoke in a demonic tone, "You said it would be a good idea to come here in the first place Chase. You led us to our death. You could have helped us. You could have saved us from the fire."_

"_I'm sorry. Couldn't get out from the tree. I-" _

"_That doesn't matter. You could have still saved us by sacrificing yourself," they said. _

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry," Chase then started to cry. _

"_Then why didn't you save me?" Chase looked up only to see Everest with big burn marks._

_Chase then shouted, "RYDER! PUPS! EVEREST! IM SORRY!"_

_Just then he felt pushing on his side, "Chase wake up, come on wake up," the voice said. _

"_NO! I FAILED!" Chase cried, "I don't deserve to live."_

**Reality **

"No, Chase. You deserve to live. Just wake up. Come on," Everest encouraged her mate.

"Ya come on buddy, wake up," Marshall said.

"We wouldn't be here without you," Skye said coming up.

Chase then stopped squirming and opened one eye to see that he was in a hospital room Everest nuzzling him and all the pups and Ryder surrounding him and Everest. He then proceeds to open both of his eyes only to realize that he is in a tone of pain from his injuries and is out of breath.

"You guys are alive?" Chase was surprised.

"You thought we died?" Marshall said confused.

"I thought I would never see the light of day again," Chase said keeping his head down.

The nurses fixed Chase's messed up oxygen tube that was giving him oxygen, his two IVs that one was supplying him with morphine and the other supplying him with fluids so that he doesn't get dehydrated. They finished up and said their goodbyes and head out.

"You thought they were dead and that you would never see the light of day again?" Rocky said as he wakes up to them with the other pups.

"I did," Chase said whimpering, "I thought *sniff* I would lose everything." Chase than to cry slowly.

"Everest?" Ryder asked.

Knowing what the boy was hinting to, Everest got as close as possible to Chase and nuzzled his neck which made him calm down a bit. Chase then looked to Everest, he saw the scar across her right eye while she saw in full view his left eye's scar. They studied each other for a good minute then Everest was the first to speak.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry," Everest looked away.

"Everest, I know it is my scar. You have the exact opposite of me. I'm sorry," Chase said reaching for Everest's paw. He grabbed her paw and had her come closer. Though it might have been painful they didn't care. They could care less about pain. They just wanted to be together.

Ryder and the pups adored the couple, then Ryder spoke up, "We will leave you two alone. You need to sleep. Come on pups, Marshall, Skye, let's go make sure that your burns are not as bad as we think."

"Ryder they really don't feel that bad," Marshall countered. Skye then jumped onto his back and he felt a sharp sting, so did Skye and immediately got off.

The two pups flinched and then Skye said, "Sorry Marshall. Gosh! I guess we need to go see our after all."

Ryder and the other pups laughed and headed out of the room leaving Chase and Everest to rest.

It was now 7:37, and the pups were heading to the ER to get a checkup for Marshall and Skye. It wasn't that busy, so Marshall and Skye were immediately accepted and the same doctor who was looking after Everest came in and said, "Well, good morning. I see that these to are burned as well."

"Yep, but not as bad as Everest and Chase right?" Ryder asked worryingly.

"No, they are fine, just as good wash with cold water and some bandages," the doctor said.

"Ok good," Ryder sighed with relief.

"I do have bad news for Everest and Chase though," the doctor said while help Skye washes the burns.

"Oh? And what news," Ryder said now worried again.

"I will tell you when the pups are around."

"Ok?" Ryder sighed.

The doctor then helped Marshall his wash and after word had the pups help him with bandaging them. The pups had fun with that. Marshall had bandages around his stomach and for legs, Skye was the same except the small burn on her left hind leg.

"There we go. They should be healed within a week,"

"Thanks, doc," Marshall and Skye said.

The doctor chuckled, "Your welcome."

"All right pups you can go outside to the playground. Just make sure you don't go to far," Ryder said trying to smile.

"Ok Ryder," all the pups said in unison.

The pups went outside and started to play hide and seek. Then Ryder and the doctor went into a private room.

"Ok, what is it, doctor?" Ryder asked hesitantly.

"Please, call me Mark. We need to talk about Chase and Everest," the doctor said.

"Ok?"

"We need to wait from Dr. John. He is Chase's personal doctor."

"Ok," Ryder said as he took a seat in a chair.

After a while, Dr. John came in and greeted Dr. Mark and Ryder, "Hello again," he said with a smile.

"Hello," Ryder said.

"Ok John, we need to tell Ryder," Dr. Mark said.

Dr. John's smile faded into a stern, but a sorrowful face and turned to Ryder.

Ryder's heart wrenched with worry.

"Ryder, I'm sorry but we called a Neurologist and explained to him Chase and Everest's condition and reported Chase's episode last night. He said that both of them are going to have night terrors nightly, not just Chase, but Everest too," Dr. John started.

"Ok?"

Dr. Mark then said, "Also, their burns are super severe now than we thought. They both will need surgery soon. If they don't…," Dr. Mark sundered, " the burns could get infected and both would be in so much pain that they would slowly… die. We would have to put them down."

Ryder then started to visibly cry, "What?"

"That is why we are telling you now. We need your permission to do the surgery," Dr. John said putting a hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Please do it as soon as you can," Ryder cried.

"That is all we need. We will do it as soon as possible," Dr. Mark said.

"Just a heads up, It will cost about $51,900 for Chase and $30,700 total," Dr. John said.

"I don't care for the money right now. Just save my pups!" Ryder cried.

Dr. John and Dr. Mark came up to Ryder to comfort him, "Hey, let's go talk to Chase and Everest so their nerves are calm," Dr. Mark suggested. Ryder only nodded his head.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Chase and Everest.

Chase couldn't sleep, so he was watching _Solo a Star Wars Story_ without sound so Everest could sleep. In the middle of the movie where Solo and Chewbacca meet Lando, Chase saw that Everest started to flinch a bit.

**Everest's Nightmare**

_Everest was running through the forest as fast as her legs can carry her. She was trying to find Chase within the fire. She was looking left and right, under trees, under rocks, and even in caves. She was looking everywhere and anywhere she could. _

"_CHASE! CHASE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she would yell. _

_She would get no answer and she would begin to stress, but then she heard something, "Everest! HELP! PLEASE!" _

_She then started to run. Run as fast as she can. She didn't care if the fire was around her, she wanted to get to Chase's side. _

_After what seemed like miles of running Everest came to the scene. The pups were there the morning of a dead Chase who has been burned to death. The looked to her and their sad faces went to a horrid scowl. _

"_EVEREST!" she heard Rocky yell at her, "Why were you not here? You could have saved him!" _

"_I'm sorry," Everest started to cry hard, "I didn't want this."_

"_You say that, but did you want him to die, you're a murderer," Marshall countered. _

"_NO! I would never want to kill him! I love him too much, I could care less for anything he owns. I just want him!" Everest was crying so much that she could be filling a river. _

_Just as things couldn't get any worse, Ryder and Jake came up on the pups side. Everest didn't want to hear anything more. She started to run again, away from her friends, away from her love, away from her home. She just ran. _

"_GET HER!" she heard Ryder say in the distance. Now not only running away from her life but running for her life. Again and again, Everest ran her heart out. She ran back into the fire dogging fire and falling trees hoping the pups wouldn't follow her. They did. _

_Everest ran until she could run no more. She was out of breath and dehydrated, she couldn't go on. Thinking she lost the pups, Jake and Ryder she hid in a small crevasse. There is where she cried, she cried and cried until she had no tears left. Little did she now that the pups, Jake, and Ryder knew were she was. They had no remorse for her. To them, she was a killer and could be planning a new victim. _

_Everest was trying to cry herself to sleep but when she felt the presence of others she shot up only to see every pup, Jake, and Ryder staring at her with now red eyes and terrifying grins and knives in their hands and paws. _

_Everest did one final scream but then was stabbed in the neck and killed. _

**Reality**

Everest shot up scared for her life. She wanted to run but saw Chase with a look of terror in his eyes. She shot up so quickly that she pulled out her IV that was giving her morphine. She instantly started to feel the pain of her fractured paw and burns. Chase hit the call button and it came in a female nurse. The nurse saw the pain Everest was in and quickly came over.

"What happened?" she asked Chase was in shock.

Chase shook his head to snap out of it, "I… don't know…"

The nurse saw that the IV was out and carefully put it back into Everest's left foreleg. Everest was just in shock and when the nurse left, Chase reached his paw out for her. She took it and he motioned her to come closer and snuggle him. She crawled over to Chase and he laid his head on her back gently so it wouldn't hurt, while she put her head into his paws and chest.

"Nightmare?" Chase coed.

"Yes," Everest said in the softest voice ever.

"I don't want you to relive it. It's ok I'm alive, your alive. The only way we can get through this is to do it together," Chase said softly.

Everest started to cry softly into Chase's chest and paws, while Chase tried to nuzzle her.

After a while, there was a knock at the door and it came in Dr. Mark, Dr. John, Ryder, and now Jake who just arrived and got the news on what is going on. Both pups were sound asleep.

Ryder whispered, "How cute."

The nurse came up to them and explained what happened, "Well, Everest also just had a night terror. She did not want to talk about it, but from what I heard from Chase it was bad."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ryder thanked.

The nurse smiled and walk out of the room.

Both Chase and Everest were still asleep soundly for once.

"I think we might have a solution to their night terrors then. We just need to keep both of them close," Dr. John concluded.

"How close?" Dr. Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"That close," Ryder said, "They need to stay together and since both are injured and will have to rest for the next few months. It wouldn't be hard."

"Ok, but if they need to be that close to not have terrors then, how are we going to do the surgery. We can't have them squirm around, it will only make it worse," Dr. Mark said worryingly.

"Well, how quickly can the surgery be done?" Jake asked.

"With the max amount of people working Everest could be done in maybe 20 minutes and Chase 30," Dr. John said.

"Ok? But we want you to do a good job," Ryder said.

"That is as fast as we can do while also doing a good job," Dr. Mark said.

"Ok," Jake said, "Ryder?"

Ryder nodded, "Now we just need to tell the two love birds about it. I hope that they are ok with it and won't go into shock."

All four of them nod heads and slowly walk up to the two pups. The two doctors examine them both. Both pups' wounds have not been infected, yet. They then confirmed that they can go into surgery. The doctors gave the thumbs up to Ryder and Jake who then proceed to gently wake the two pups.

"Hey Everest, Chase, we got to tell you something," Ryder said in a soft tone.

"Wha," Chase and Everest moned.

"If we are going to fix you-you both need surgery on your skin so it doesn't get infected and kill you," Ryder said bluntly.

Both Chase and Everest looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They then looked to Ryder.

"Well if it is going to make us feel way better than we are now then…" Chase stuttered, "Ok."

Every human in the room smiled. "Who will take the longest and is it ready?" Everest asked.

"Chase will take the longest and they saw it will be another 25 minutes until we are ready. Which one is going first?" Dr. Mark said.

"I will go first because it is the longest," Chase volunteered.

Everest looks to him and smiled. She knew that he used to be scared of the doctor, but now he might be more scared about losing her than anything else in the known world. Chase smiled back and thought the same thing that she was, though she was not afraid of the doctor before.

Dr. John and Dr. Mark started to prepare Chase for the surgery. Everest was worried sick. When the other pups came in she was relieved because they would entertain her while Chase is in surgery.

Soon Chase was ready and the surgery room was prepared. Everest nuzzled Chase once more. He did the same and they began to push him out of the room and to the operation room.

* * *

Time: 11:58 pm

Chase was in the recovery room asleep while the other pups were keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't having night terrors. Soon enough Everest was rolled into the room. Now both the pups were immediately put close to each other. The results were instantaneous. It looked like Everest was about to have a night terror, but when put next to Chase, she felt his presence and calmed down.

Chase did the same when he felt Everest's presents. The took a huge breath of relief and laid down on chairs or the floor and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day. Time: 5:02 am

**Ryder's POV**

I am heartbroken over the fact the Chase and Everest are very injured. I hope they will have a fast recovery because the PAW Patrol is not the same without them. I was in the recovery room with Chase and Everest. Jake and the other pups left earlier to get back to the Lookout. I was about to go get some breakfast when I heard Chase start to mone in pain. I walked over thinking he was waking up only to realize that he was talking in his sleep.

"_No! MOM! DAD!" Chase yelled out waking Everest which was right next to him. _

Everest instantly tried to nuzzle him and comfort him. He didn't calm down. I then pushed him to wake up. When he did wake up he shot up and screamed, "WHY!"

This stunned Everest and me, we were speechless. Chase then started to cry a little and mumbling something under his breath. Everest came up to Chase and he looked to her and said, "My parents died in a fire."

* * *

_AN: Wow that was fun_ _writing. _

The inspiration of this story is from Ruff Times by VenusDemilo-Shirolover2 and Strings of Sanity by Upsett0Spaghett0


	4. Everest and Chase's Past

_AN: Hello again my Peeps, I bring you chapter 4 of Chasing Fire. _

_For those who are wondering, I have had a Writers Block on Sweetie Vs The FBI. I do plan to start it back up again, but I would love some of your ideas. _

_Enjoy_

**Chasing Fire**

**Chapter 4**

**Everest and Chase's Past**

**Chase's POV**

"WHAT," Ryder and Everest said in unison.

I thought I put those horrible memories from my past would never come back to me. I never wanted that to happen. "My parents, *sniffles* *starting to cry* Meine Eltern," I started to cry more, "I *hiccup* lost them *hiccup* from a fire *gasp* at my old home Germany."

Ryder and Everest just looked at me like I just died. Everest came closer to me and nuzzled my neck. "Chase, you never told me about your past," Ryder said coming up and petting my head.

"I never really wanted *hiccup* to, because *hiccup* of the horrible memory," I said trying to calm down.

"What could have made you think… Oh," Ryder said with realization, "The fire caused it."

I only nodded. Everest then nuzzled me more and I nuzzled her too.

"What was your past, Chase? Maybe it would make you feel better to tell," Everest coed.

"It would probably be the best of ideas," Ryder said, "Your therapists should be arriving soon."

I just laid my head down in defeat and Everest put her head on top of mine very gently.

"Ryder?" I asked getting his attention.

"What's up pup?" he responded.

"Where are the other pups?" I asked thinking they were still in the hospital somewhere.

"They're at the Walmart that is just a block down with the PAW Patroller. They wanted to be closer to you and Everest while you two recover," Ryder said sitting down in a chair.

I was about to say something else, but a _huge _wave of pain went through my body and I moaned in agony, "Mmmm… Owwww… Ahhhh…"

"Chase, Chase, Chase, It's ok. It's ok." Everest tried to comfort me.

I then just got a flashback to my home in Germany

**Flashback**

_I was walking in a forest near my home in Vaihingen, Germany. I was with my mother and father and we were as happy as can be. We were heading home when something exploded. Everything around us was in flames in seconds, the trees, the bushes, even the trail was covered in what looked like an oily substance and was on fire. There was no way out. _

"_MAMA, VATI?!" I yelled in German. I was only a year old so, my voice was new and squeaky._

"_Wir bekamen Sie! Wir bekamen Sie! Es ist ok! (We got you! We got you! It's ok!)," My mom said looking to my dad, "Honig? Wir werden gefangen. Wie sind wir dabei herauszukommen? (Honey? We're trapped. How are we going to get out of this?)," _

_My dad looked to her and said, "Ich weiß nicht. Mein Engel, das einzige Dang, das wir tun können, ist schutzen unseren Sohn. Ich will unseren Sohn zum leben, selbst wenn wir nicht tun. (I don't know. My angel, the only thing we can do is protect our son. I want our son to life even if we don't.)"_

_Then my mom and dad came to me and laid down on top of me. Protecting me from the flames of death. The last words I heard them say were, "Wir lieben Sie Verfolgung. Wir werden immer mit Ihnen sein." (We love you, Chase. We will always be with you.)" _

_They covered me with their bodies and protected me. _

_Later, the firefighters showed up and moved my parent's bodies off of me. They were surprised that I was uninjured and still alive. They took me into a K-9 training course in Germany._

**End of Flashback**

I woke up on my hospital bed slowly unlike the last time. I saw that all the pups were in the room. Ryder was in his usual chair again and Everest was laying right next to me, her head in my paws. I shifted a tiny bit to let her know I awake. She acknowledged it and shifted closer and whispered into my ear, "Hey Chase. What happened in Germany?"

I let out a sigh of defeat, "I guess I need to tell you."

The other pups must have overheard and came over and sat at the bottom of the beds.

"Chase, it might make you feel better to tell us about your past," Marshall said, "You can't keep everything to yourself forever."

I knew he was right. I sighed again and said, "Fine." I then proceeded to tell them about the fire and how my parents loved me and I loved them. I shared the times I had with them before the fire.

**Marshall's POV**

All of us listened to Chase's sad story on how he lost his parents.

"You had a German accent?" Rubble asked him. Chase nodded.

"Wow, that must have been hard to live without them," Rocky said. I pushed him a bit.

"It was very hard to even cope with it. When the firefighters found me they were surprised they found me alive and uninjured. They said I was lucky, but I said it was because my parents loved me so much, they were willing to risk their lives to save me and also the Lord wanted me to meet you guys and do great things with you. I miss my parents so much. I didn't know what to do with my life at that point. I only knew German at then and I was a very insecure pup at times. I could speak no English whatsoever, I just wanted to kill myself," all of us including Ryder gasped, "but the firefighters and the Lord wouldn't let that happen. One week after the fire, the firefighters took me to the K-9 academy in Nuremberg Germany. For one whole year, I trained there. I was then shipped here to the US. I learned a bit of English on the way. Another year later I'm fluent in the English language and mastered to the American accent. I wanted to forget about the whole thing, but you can never forget about the people you love." Chase then looked to Everest and kissed her on the cheek.

All of us pups were completely shocked. Chase tried to kill himself years ago, but he didn't, thank the Lord. But what if he did? What if he killed himself? The PAW Patrol would not exist without him. Skye must have seen that I was puzzled or that my face drained of all color when Chase said: "I wanted to kill myself."

"Hey Marshy? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Ya I'm fine," I answered, "Could you and I just talk for a minute? Outside."

"Sure," She said walking out of the room with me.

Once we closed the door, Skye was the first to speak, "What's up?"

"I'm worried about Chase. I mean said he wanted to kill himself. What if he wants to do that again?"

"Chase would never do that. If he tries he will be surrounded by friends telling that he shouldn't. Chase a tough pup and with the help with all of us he and Everest can make it. They both have one more week here at the hospital. When they come home they are going to want to rest. You and I will have to look after them, _together." _Skye emphasized the last part.

"Together?"

Skye nodded, "Together we will help as a team. They need us. They helped us. It is time for us to return the favor."

I smiled and regained my composure, "Right, Chase and Everest will need us. No job is too big, no pup is too small." We both smiled and went back into the room.

**No One's POV**

* * *

Two days have past and Everest and Chase's night terrors have gotten worse. Even though they have a therapist, Chase has been having the terrors of everyone dying in the fire, but also about his family in Germany. Everest keeps having the terrors were everyone kills her for not saving Chase. All that does not mix with the physical pain they have from the surgery and other injuries, although that is getting better.

One night Chase and Everest were having night terrors, Chase had another one about his parents, but Everest's past was catching up to her as well.

**Everest's Night Terror. **

_Everest was with her younger sister, mother, and father somewhere in Alaska's mountains. It was the peak of winter and it was a small flurry of snow was falling making it a pretty scene. Everest and her sister were in front of their parents._

_Just when anything can't get any better Everest sneezed, loudly, very loudly. They were in a small canon of two large mountains will tons of snow. The sneeze echoed through the canon. After it cleared, there was a rumbling. The rumbling came from the mountains, snow was coming down fast. _

"_AVALANCHE!" Everest's dad yelled and picked up Everest while her mother picked up her sister. Everest's mother and father ran and ran as fast as they could to protect their pups. _

_After some time of running, they came up to a cliff. There was nowhere to go, they were trapped. The only thing there was a rock that looked like a cave, but the snow was going a max of 85 mph. They wouldn't make it, but maybe the pups would. Everest's parents then threw Everest and her sister to the rock. Everest hit right smack in the middle in the safe zone, but her sister ran as fast as she could. Everest ran to her and held out her paw to grab her. Everest grabbed her and pulled into the safe zone. _

_They both stood in shock as soon as their parents were hit by the avalanche and fall down the steep cliff edge. _

"_MOM! DAD!" the sisters said. _

"_No no no no! Everest?" Everest's younger sister said, "I'm scared." She then proceeds to hug to Everest tightly. Everest was dazed but hugged her sister for comfort. _

_Everest looked to her sister again, only to see that her eyes were fully black and then stabbed a sharpened stick into Everest's chest making her howl in pain. _

"_IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" said her sister. _

"KILA!" Everest was now crying, "I'M SORRY!"

**End of Flashback**

**Ryder's POV**

The pups and I were sleeping soundly when suddenly we heard Chase and Everest howl in pain at the same time. We all shot awake to see a panicking German Shepherd and Husky. Everest was bleeding at her chest while Chase was gasping for breath.

Marshall and I rushed to their sides while Skye went to get the doctors. Everest had a sharpened stick stabbed into her side and her oxygen was cut. Chase's oxygen was cut as well, but also was his morphine and saline IVs were cut and pulled out of him. Chase was then also turning very red and all his skin was very inflamed, and he started to sneeze.

"Ryder! Ahhh Chooo! Everything! Ahhh Chooo! HURTS! Ahhh Chooo!" Chase struggled to breathe and speak.

"Ryder? Ahhhhh! What *breathing heavily* happened?" Everest struggled to say from her pain.

I was about to answer, but Marshall beat me to it, "It was Humdinger!" Marshall growled.

Just then Dr. John, Dr. Mark, and a couple of nurses came rushing in and started to help Chase and Everest calm down and replace everything.

After ten minutes Chase was passed out again and Everest was refusing to go back to sleep because of she what Chase to sleep soundly more, and I bet her side hurt from the stab wound.

I came up to Marshall, "How do you know it was Humdinger?" I asked.

"I found a yarn ball under Chase's bed and what else would make Chase sneeze that bad? Also who else would want to do this to a pup that does his job well if not better than we are at our own?" Marshall angerly said.

The rest of the pups when up to her to comfort her while she cried softly. I decided to leave and tell Carlos and Tracker the news and also to get Jake from the waiting room. When I left I made sure the other pups knew about my whereabouts just in case.

**Skye's POV**

When Ryder left, I calmed down Marshall and after that, myself and the other pups went up to Everest who was still softly crying. I started to comfort her, "Everest, it's ok. Chase will be ok. We will get Mayor Humdinger for this," I growled the last part.

"It's not just that. *sniffle* Just like Chase, I lost my family young. *sniffle*," Everest cried softly.

"What? That terrible. No wonder we never saw your parents either," Rocky said. Marshall pushed him again and I gave him a death glare. Rocky backed off immediately, ears down and tail between his legs.

"Do you mind telling us what happened, as Chase did?" Rubble asked.

Everest only nodded and got her baring again. She then proceeds to tell us her story through soft sobs.

"Only my younger sister Kila and I survived. The avalanche killed our *sniffle* parents. All because I sneezed." She cried into Chase's side who then woke up to hear Everest's story. Chase was lying flat on his bed, so he wouldn't feel as much pain. Everest crying into his side probably wasn't helping but he didn't flinch.

"Everest. What happened to your sister?" Chase asked in the calmest tone us pups have heard. The way that he spoke was so soft and quiet that, like us, Tracker would barely hear it. That also means that he is healing.

Everest was surprised that Chase was up, continues with her story, "After the avalanche stopped and it was safe to leave. We went home to our human owners. We told them the story and for some reason the threw me out of the house into the freezing cold. My sister tried to chase after me but they kept her in. The last words they said to me where 'When you killed your own parents, you can go join them,'," Everest started to cry again, and surprising Chase did too, "Then, I somehow survived the freezing cold and made it out of town and hitched hiked all the way to the south. Ever since that day I wish I could see my sister again, she is the only family I have left."

Chase then motioned her to come closer and they cried each other to sleep over their families that they lost. While us pups cried softly on how horrible both our friends' stories about their parents.

**No One's POV**

* * *

Somewhere in a town called Foggy Bottom a mayor and six particular kittens are snickering in a cave for the evil work they have done.

"Well done kitties, now hopefully those menacing pups will suffer more and if we are lucky, two fewer pups in the PAW Patrol that will never get in my way again," said the mayor who is known to wear a purple top hat, and purple clothes.

The kittens snickered some more.

Little did they know that what they did wasn't that significant because Chase and Everest will be released from the hospital in three days.

* * *

Back at Adventure Bay Hospital. Two days later.

Chase and Everest have been healing very well. They have one more day in the hospital. The arson fire and sabotage at the hospital, against Everest and Chase, is being investigated by Ryder and the ABPD. At this time there is enough evidence pointing to Humdinger that Ryder approved a warrant out for his arrest. His charges are six counts of attempted murder, two counts of assault against police K-9, six counts of animal abuse, and one count of arson from the fire.

Chase and Everest were telling each other made up stories to past the time because every time they try to sleep, they almost always have night terrors about the fire or family.

The other pups were in the lobby talking to each other about what is going to happen when Chase and Everest are released tomorrow.

"So, what is the plan?" Zuma asked.

"Well, Chase is going to need a lot of help walking because of his hind legs while should be healed in a month. Everest too, because of her fractured paw which should heal in the next two weeks or so," Marshall said.

"What could we do with them? Could we play light games, like card games?" Rubble suggested.

"That is not a half bad idea but that would get old very quick," Skye said.

Just then Tracker and Carlos came in with Ryder and Jake. Tracker walked over to the pups. "Hola amigos, que paso? What happened?" Trackers usually friendly smile went to a considered frown.

"Long story short," Rocky spoke up, "Chase and Everest were injured in a fire started by Humdinger. They came here, and both got surgery. Now just two days ago, Humdinger tried to kill Chase and Everest by doing nasty things."

"Oh," tracker dropped his ears, "Are they ok now?"

"Yes Tracker, they're ok now. They will be released to go home tomorrow," Ryder said.

Tracker then regained his happiness and started to talk to the pups on what they should do.

"Well maybe they could watch us play Pup Pup Boogie," suggested Zuma.

"Or, we could do a play," Skye said getting nods from all the pups.

"Ya, a play. What should it be about?" Rubble asked.

"Well, we need something happy. Something that would get their minds off of everything that has happened," Marshall said.

Rocky then said, "Ok then, how about-"

* * *

_AN: Chase and Everest are coming home. _

_Now, what will happen there, and will the pups finally bring Mayor Humdinger to Justice?_

_Ask me if you have any questions._

_Till next time_

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


	5. Home Again

_AN: Hello again my peeps. Here is chapter five of __Chasing Fire__. I have read the reviews and I really appreciate it. I will only mention the most recent and the ones that have questions. To everyone who reviewed, thank you._

* * *

_NoahTomori: You already know._

_Max waspace: I will think about it._

_Alpha CAT 137__: I will next Chapter because of what is going to happen._

* * *

_As for everyone else again thank you for reviewing. _

_Enjoy._

**Chasing Fire**

**Chapter 5**

**Home Again**

"Ok then, about the classic play that a princess stuck in a tower," Rocky suggested.

"No, we've done that type many times. I think that would be boring. How about William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?" Skye thought aloud.

"Don't both Romeo and Juliet die in the end? Romeo poisons himself and Juliet stabs herself. That would be too much," Marshall said walking up to Skye giving her a nuzzle, "But that was a good idea."

"Ya, that was a good idea, but like Marshall said that would be too much death for them," Rubble said.

"So," Zuma was thinking, "OH SHOOT!"

"Zuma? What's wrong?" Tracker asked.

"What month is it?" Zuma asked.

"July?" Skye said confused.

"What day is it?"

"The 14th?" Marshall answered also confused.

"What is in two days?"

"The 16th?" Rubble said.

"Ah, Guys. When are Chase and Everest's birthdays?"

"The 16th of July?" Rocky said trying to catch what his friend is saying.

"Da, that is in TWO DAYS!" Zuma yelled.

All the pups stood in shock. Their friends' birthdays were in two days. They forgot about that somehow.

"So how about no play and a birthday party instead," Zuma said.

"Yikes! I can't believe we were about to forget Everest and Chase's 3rd birthdays," Skye said, "That year went by fast."

"We are such bad friends," Rubble whimpered.

All the pups' faces' went glum and ears down. Ryder, Jake, and Carlos notice the sad pups and came over.

"What's going on pups?" Ryder asked.

"We forgot that Chase and Everest's 3rd birthdays are in two days," Tracker whimpered.

"Oh, ya. I almost forgot too," Jake said facepalming. "I can't believe that it has been three years for them. I mean for Chase and 1 and half years for Everest. It's like their anniversary. We need to do something for both of them. Something that really shows our friendship with them."

"Wait, It has also has been six months since they confessed to each other love for each other. SO, it is both their birthdays and six-month anniversary." Carlos said.

"What should we do for them on their very special day? This is their day and we can't bring them to the places because of their constant pain," Rocky said with concern.

"Well, how about we have the places come to them?" Rubble asked.

"What that would-" Rocky was cut off.

"Be and great idea," Marshall finished.

"WHAT NO! That would be hard if not impossible," Rocky said.

"Well, if we all worked together and the whole town joins us in making it very joyful for them. Yes, it would be possible," Ryder thought aloud with his hand stroking his chin like he had a beard.

* * *

With Chase and Everest

Chase and Everest were the only ones that didn't forget their own anniversary and birthdays. They were talking to each other after they got bored from telling fiction stories.

"So, what do you think the pups are going to for our six-month anniversary and birthdays?" asked Everest to Chase who was calmly lying on the bed. For once.

"Well, getting out of this hospital would be great," Chase said with his usual flat expression.

Everest giggled a bit because she loved Chase's sense of humor even though he doesn't show it. "You know we get out tomorrow, right?" Everest giggled.

"Well, at least tomorrow and not in two more days. So, there is a great present," Chase said smiling but still keeping his head down. Everest smiled at him too and snuggled up right next to him.

Chase had his scars from his burns are now scabbed over in the process of healing. His hind legs are in casts and he does not want to move at all. Chase has 2nd and 3rd-degree burns. His 2nd-degree burns are where most of his pain is from. He also has a small amount of very bad 3rd-degree burns on his poor puppy body. Although his 3rd- degree burns are painless (the nerve endings are damaged or destroyed) they are still very uncomfortable and will heal in the next two to three months. When his fur in those spots grows back it will cover them from the outside and make it less uncomfortable, but not the inside. The scar that is now formally permanent on his left eye that stretches left to right. This scar, every time Chase looked in the mirror, he was thrown into flashbacks and night or day terroirs and if Everest is not near, he will have an entire mental breakdown and his body, somehow, engulfed in pain from the memories and his physical state. Not just him though. Everest's fractured paw was mostly healed, and she could walk on it. Meaning, that when she and Chase are released she will be able to help him stand and walk. But she also has 1st, 2nd, and some small 3rd-degree burns from the fire from trying to protect Chase. Her scar on her right eye that crossed over her eye right to left. Like Chase, when she ever looks in the mirror or if it is even mentioned in a conversation she would freak out and if Chase is not nearby she will have a mental and or physical breakdown. Ryder took note of this and their condition into account. Their therapist is doing his best and will continue to help the scared pups as much as he can after they are released. He will come every week on a Wednesday.

"MMmm," Chase moaned as he tried to change into a more comfortable position. Everest tried to help him but, in the end, she also was in pain.

When both were in a new comfortable position, Chase laid down again and tried to get some shut-eye while Everest just watched some TV. In particular, The Lion King, with the volume down and skipped the death parts except for Scar's death.

Everest tried to skip the part of Mufasa's death. The TV responded by skipping all the way to where Scar says, "Run, Runaway, and NEVER return!" That statement made Everest shiver the thought that her old human family abandoned her when her parents died. The way that Simba ran as fast as he could for his life from the Hyenas made her flashback to when she ran away from her home and being chased by street dogs.

**Flashback **

_Everest was running down the street of her old home. Not knowing what to do she kept running. Soon she came to a dead end and was trapped. She didn't realize until now that she was being followed._

"_Well… well… well… what do we have here boys?" said what Everest thought to be the leader. _

"_It looks like food, hehehehe," One laughed in a hoarse voice. _

_Everest being scared asked in a worried tone, "Wh… who… who are you? What do you want?" _

_The four street dogs all laughed, "As you can see, we are dogs like you, but not friendly," said the leader. _

"_Ya, ya, what we want is food, hehehe," said the other. _

"_And maybe a nice fur coat," Smirked the other. _

"_Oh! I got an idea," Said the last one, "How about we use her as food and a nice fur coat." _

_All of them nodded. Everest then realized if she doesn't move then she will become dog food and a coat. Everest saw an opening and took it, darting out of the ally way as fast as she could. _

_The four dogs cursed themselves for letting her go and chased after her. _

_Everest didn't know where to go. Home was not an option, so she had to find a place in this cold town in Alaska. Everest ran her heart out, but in the end, the dogs were ganging on her. She had to find a place and hide. When she did she took the sharp turn and ran into some boxes, lucky none of them saw it. _

_After some time, Everest came out of the boxes thinking the coast was clear. When she was in the open, out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the dogs that were chasing her. She made a run for the boatyard to try and get out of the sick town. When she got to the docks she saw a wooden box and she jumped in. She didn't have time to read the box, but it said, "Ship to Antarctica: Adele Penguins." _

**End of Flashback**

Everest woke up to an awake Chase to her left watching The Lion King. It was at the part where Simba and Nala were reunited and the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" was playing.

Chase muted the TV, "Everest what happened? Another night terror?" he asked.

"Well… Sort of… I had a flashback to when I was just thrown out of my home," Everest was tearing up.

"Do you mind telling me? If you want to," Chase quickly said the last four words.

Everest nodded and told her dream/flashback to Chase.

"So that is why we found you in Antarctica," Chase said having her sob into his side making his burns sting, but he didn't care. His mate was in distress. "Hey, it's ok, I will always be with you."

Everest dried her tears and then said, "I will always be with you too." Chase and Everest then kissed each other.

* * *

The next day. 6:30 am

**Ryder's POV**

Chase and Everest are finally getting to leave today. They have just been released from the hospital and Carlos, Jake, me, and the rest of the pups are giving them an escort back to the Lookout in the PAW-Patroller. They didn't sleep well again last night. Everest said that after Chase went to sleep, someone or something was trying to get into the room, but security must have scared it off when they arrived. I swear that if I see that Mayor Humdinger anywhere in Adventure Bay I will put him behind bars myself.

Anyway, the pups, Jake, Carlos, and I have been working hard to try and get things together for Chase and Everest's birthdays and six-month anniversary. Our plan is that since Chase can only limp and needs help from Everest to walk we will have them sit or lay in Chase's case, on a small trailer that I will pull with my ATV. We will take them to Mr. Porter's first and get them something to eat. Mr. Porter has agreed to help and cook anything the two love pups want. We are still thinking of what to do next.

I was in the front seat of the PAW-Patroller as usual while Chase and Everest were in the back being cared for by Marshall and Skye. That is when something came over the police radio on the dashboard.

"_Attention all units! Attention all units! A 911 caller just reported that they spotted Mayor Humdinger in the Adventure Bay Woods,"_ The dispatcher said, _"Units, please respond code-3." _

"_225 en route code-3," _

"_235 same traffic,"_

"_245 same traffic," _

"_10-4 units. All units, there are sufficient units en route. Ryder you on?" _

I grab the radio and respond, "10-4 dispatch."

"_Are you able to attach?" _

"Negative, Chase and Everest are at large. We need to get them to the Lookout ASAP."

"_10-4. Units 224 and 244?" _

"_Go," said 224. _

"_Can I have you two respond to the PAW-Patroller for an escort?"_

"_10-4, 224 en route," _

"_244 same traffic," _

"_Attention units heading to the Woods. Be advised that the subject may be armed and has multiple accounts of attempted murder and arson. Proceed with caution." _

"_10-4 Dispatch."_

Soon enough I saw two ABPD Ford Explorer Interceptors pull up from behind. One then pulled ahead in front while the other stayed in the back. Tracker, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma must have heard the radio and were quivering in fear. Marshall and Skye came to the front.

Marshall asked, "Ryder? What's going on? We saw the two police interceptors."

"Did they find him?" Skye asked.

Before I could answer Rubble spoke up, "Yes they found Mayor Humdinger. Well, someone saw him. They're looking for him at the Adventure Bay Woods-,"

Rubble was cut off by Rocky who was freaking out, "What if they don't find him, what if, he finds us first and successes in whatever he's doing?"

Zuma then just flat out said, "This is scawy. What if he wants to kill us all?"

The five pups excluding Tracker who was looking at me with the most worrisome stair I ever saw, were all asking each other "What If," scenarios and the We were all in just a panic state. Jake and Carlos were frozen still and… I don't what else could go wrong.

* * *

**No One's POV**

When Ryder, Jake, Carlos, and _all _the pups made it to the Lookout. They quickly got Chase and Everest in pup beds in the Lookout. Ryder asked the two officers to stay for protection, the officers agreed and went to their cars and both got out their new UTS 15 Shotguns and guarded the Lookout door like the Queen's Guard in England.

The officers who are looking for Humdinger are having no luck whatsoever. They have called in more help to cover more ground but so far unsuccessful. Skye will soon join them on the hunt with her Helicopter.

* * *

Later that day.

Skye and Tracker were helping the police looking for Humdinger. It has been 6 six hours of pore horror for Ryder, because of Humdinger's crimes against the pups.

Meanwhile, Chase and Everest were in the Lookout with the rest of the pups and were watching the pups playing Pup Pup Boogie. Little did they know that the pups were planning the day of their lives.

Chase was in his pup bed and Everest was right next to him finally getting some shut-eye. Chase was thinking of what happened, he kept having flashbacks by they were more at ease but still freaked him out.

Marshall and Skye were talking to each other while watching the two injured pups.

"And what are we going to do?" Skye asked when Chase finally fell asleep.

"Well, first we need to have Rocky modify a wagon and have Ryder tow them around town," Marshall said while looking at the sleeping couple.

Skye then leaned into Marshall's side, "Well, where should we take them last?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but I know where we should take them last," Marshall said taking his eyes to look into the beautiful pink eyes of his cockapoo mate.

"Where?"

"Where they met and really asked for each other to be each other's mate," Marshall said.

"Where would that be?"

"It will be a surprise for everyone."

"Come on, just tell me," Skye whined.

"Ok, it is a beautiful pond in the Woods that I just found out that it wasn't affected by the fire.

"Oh, that will be nice."

"Yep."

* * *

An hour passed, and Chase woke up from his slumber, while Everest was still sleeping soundly. Hopefully for some time. Chase wanted to get up, but Marshall came over to him and stopped him from doing anything.

"Whoa, Chase don't move. You'll hurt yourself more than you already are," Marshall warned.

"I need some water," Chase moaned.

"Ok, I go get you some," Skye then vanished to go find Ryder.

"Chase, did you sleep well? You didn't scream," Marshall questioned.

"No, but I need to tell you something," Chase whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want Everest to know but I think it is time for me and her to make another move," Chase said into Marshall's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to ask her to be my permanent mate. My pup wife." Marshall's eye went wide.

"WHAT?!" Chase put his paw on Marshall's mouth.

"Shh!"

Just at that moment Skye and Ryder came in with Chase's water dish. Chase then again tried to sit up, but Marshall and Ryder told him no. Ryder set the bowl down in front of the Shepherd and Chase starts to drink the water slowly. Ryder sat down and rubbed Chase on the back gently.

Chase, after drinking, got the attention of Ryder, Skye, and Marshall.

"I already told Marshall, and I only want you three to know. I want it to be a surprise for everyone, especially Everest," Chase explained.

"What exactly?" Skye asked.

Chase looked to Marshall who then nodded and started to speak for Chase, "Chase told me he wants to make a further move on Everest."

"How?" Ryder asked.

"He wants to have her as his permanent mate, his pup wife," Marshall finished.

Ryder and Skye's eyes shot open.

Chase blushed but not like he used to. He then said, "Ryder? Remember the very nice jewel collar and diamond bracelet I had you hide in your room two months ago? The day we went on the walk," Chase shivered at the thought of the fire.

"Ya, why?"

"That is Everest's present for tomorrow," Chase said.

"If you guys plan anything tomorrow make sure you have that, just in case," Chase said as he leaned into Everest more and dozed off again.

Marshall, Skye, and Ryder now knew that Chase and Everest will need to have the best Birthdays / Anniversary ever.

Ryder gathered all the pups at the Lookout, "Ok pups we need to get to work. Our job now is to make Chase and Everest feel special all day tomorrow. It is their special day and we owe them both for what they risked and who they saved."

All the pups howl in excitement and Ryder handed out their orders.

* * *

_AN: That was fun to right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_This chapter was supposed to come out on Friday but, life is unpredictable._

_Till next time_

_Atlas Guardian Out _


End file.
